1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cyclotron and an accelerator including an inflector that introduces a beam to an acceleration orbit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a cyclotron has been known as a technique in this field. The cyclotron accelerates a beam in a convoluted acceleration orbit by the actions of magnetic poles and D-electrodes in an acceleration space, and outputs the beam. The beam enters the cyclotron in the incident direction perpendicular to the acceleration orbit. Further, the cyclotron can make the beam go into the acceleration orbit in the acceleration space by bending the beam, which is emitted from a beam source, at an angle of 90° by an inflector.